Tenkou Clan
The Tenkou Clan was created by a man named Marukei Tenkou who was a ninja of many nations, One in particular he spent his life growing up in; Yukigakure ("Hidden Snow Village"). Marukei was a master of water alone before his run in with a man by the name of Arashi Ryutenshi who was known for leadership of the infamous Ryutenshi Ichizoku ("Dragon Clan"). Fairly made experiences led destiny into them meeting one another which led Arashi into training Marukei his own hidden techniques which utilized clouds and the air around him. Arashi could create and manipulate clouds from his chakra and use them in combat in turns of creating Unton ("Kumo Style") via Cloud Release. Training his disciples diligently in this art he created who then began reigning Kumogakure. Marukei wasn't able to learn this ability due to his inability to gain katon, Thus when leaving to Kumogakure he trained diligently to earn yet his 3rd element which enabled him to not only possess Ranton ("Gale Style; Storm Release") but in turns he unlocked a very rare Kekkei Tota which is known today as Kouton ("Sky Style; Sky Release"). Later down the timeline members of Kumogakure created a band of warriors with Kirigakure known as the Kumo Ichizoku or the Kumo Clan and in the beginning they were a powerful clan of warriors. The Kumo Clan later defected from Kirigakure and the Land of Water, upon leaving the Land of Water Arashi hid a scroll containing the most powerful of the clans techniques upon his departure to another country known as the Land of Hurricanes where the clan including Marukei resided for quite along time. However an enemy clan found out about their residence in the Land of Hurricanes and tricked villagers in The Land of Hurricanes into allying with them to ultimately destroy the Kumo Clan, the plan succeeded mostly and the Kumo Clan were driven out of their new home; the remaining numbers of the clan dwindled below seventy as the clan journeyed into the Land of Fire. Being his closest disciple to Arashi; Marukei was taken to Iwagakure where he, Arashi, and a handful of close members began working on Soragakure ("The Hidden Sky Village"). Using Unton to uplift a piece of earth into the sky they began creating a small civilization. Clan Abilities The clan specializes in a hidden technique known as the Sky Release, a release of jutsu that involves the user harnessing and creating various weather conditions using only their chakra. Users of the Sky Release, sometimes are known to use their clouds in various techniques and jutsu. It has been noted by some that expert users of the Sky Release have been able to turn the clouds that they use in their jutsu into a solid rock-like form for a more effective result both in offensive and defensive manners in battle. Clan Traits A common trait amongst the members of the Tenkou Clan is that members of the clan are normaly born with sky blue eyes. Most members of the Tenkou Clan normally wear light brown, sky, red, and or baby blue clothing with the symbol of the clan printed somewhere on their clothing. Members of the Tenkou Clan also have a natural affinity with birds, due to their likeness of the sky, they also find themselves loving of the creatures that take to the sky.